Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas
"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" is the sixth Wiggles video, and first Christmas video. It was released in November 13, 1997. Synopsis Wiggly Wiggly Christmas is a terrific music compilation of new and favorite Christmas songs. Jeff, Greg, Anthony and Murray join a fun cast of characters in performing both upbeat, familiar carols and creating their own brand of new Christmas classics. Song List #Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Overture #Have a Very Merry Christmas #Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas #Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer #Here Comes Santa Claus #Go Santa Go #Ding Dong Merrily on High #Christmas Star #Unto Us, This Holy Night #Feliz Navidad #Jingle Bells #The Beach Christmas Style #Christmas Picnic #Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus #Henry's Christmas Dance #Dorothy's Dance Floor (instrumental) #Jeff's Christmas Tune #It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword #Away in a Manger #Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree #Silent Night #We Wish You a Merry Christmas Deleted Song * Reindeer Express Plot Snow Globe graphic/( Have a Very Merry Christmas Title Card) Song 1: Have a Very Merry Christmas - barely half a minute The Wiggles introduce themselves, and we love to wish you a Wiggly Wiggly Christmas. (Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Title Card) Song 2: Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer Title Card) Song 3: Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer - with a female kid dressed up as Rudolf. Santa Claus also appears. After the first time around, Greg asks everyone to put on their antlers, so everyone puts their open hands to their heads to imitate a reindeer. At the end of the song, they all dance around in a circle acting like Rudolf and the other reindeers. (Here Comes Santa Claus Title Card) Song 4: Here Comes Santa Claus - with Dorothy (Go Santa Go Title Card) Song 5: Go Santa Go - done in that style of Greased Lightning with the finger pointing (Ding Dong Merrily On High Title Card) Song 6: Ding Dong Merrily on High - an instrumental featuring the mascots and the kids - no Wiggles (Christmas Star Title Card) Song 7: Christmas Star - a really short song Anthony talks with a group of kids who are dressed up ready to do a nativity scene. Sian is one of the shepherds; she shows everyone her crooked staff. She decorated it with some tinsel. Joseph gets to play Joseph! He will put his hand on Mary's shoulder. Clare gets to play Mary. She has a shawl that she will put on her head. Anthony (Who is one of the kids) is in PJ's and he helps Clare put on her shawl. Ashley is playing a sheep. Alica is playing a cow. (Unto Us, This Holy Night Title Card) Song 8: Unto Us, This Holy Night (Feliz Navidad Title Card) Anthony is dressed up with a Mariachi hat and he talks with the puppet iguana guys Iggy, Ziggy & Frank. He talks about how to say Merry Christmas in different languages from local Australian natives, and then Italian. And then in Spanish, it's uh. Iggy tells Anthony that it's "Feliz Navidad!" Song 9: Feliz Navidad (Jingle Bells Title Card) The Wiggles are making a cardboard sleigh. Jeff has big scissors, Anthony has glue, Greg has a big paintbrush. Wags and Captain Feathersword are aboard the sleigh, decorating it. So let's all sing a long about a sleigh. Song 10: Jingle Bells Now they're ready to fly away. Captain Feathersword and Wags they take off. Jeff is sleeping in his favorite comfy chair. He has a dream where the Wiggles are putting together a sandcastle. Then the Wiggles arrive and notice he's asleep. Wake up Jeff! After waking up, Jeff tells them about his dream. It was so real; he reaches down for his boot, picks it up, and pours water out of it! The others laugh. (Christmas Picnic Title Card) Song 11: Christmas Picnic- beachside Note: The music in the song is the goodbye dance song from Wake Up Jeff! (Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus Title Card) Song 12: Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus (Henry's Christmas Dance Title Card) Song 13: Henry's Christmas Dance Dorothy's Dance Floor Anthony and Murray are present with Dorothy the Dinosaur. She knows a lot of different dances so the guys have Dorothy demonstrate some. The first is a tap dancing. The second one is Scottish dancing. The third is a lion dance. Murray makes a growling sound and motions his hands like claws, but Anthony corrects him and says it's actually a line dance. Dorothy understands and says she'll do a boot scoot, and does just that. Yee-ha! The fourth dance style is Irish Dancing, which is Dorothy's favorite. Ta-daaaaaa! Murray says how Dorothy sure is a great dancer. (Jeff's Christmas Tune Title Card) Song 14: Jeff's Christmas Tune (instrumental) - This has just about everybody dancing Captain is groaning over too much Christmas food. Murray says he ate too much. Greg says captain ate five plates and that three buttons popped loose. (Its a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword Title Card) Song 15: It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword (Away in a Manger) Song 16: Away in a Manger Murray has a present for Wags. It's a bone. Greg, Jeff, and Anthony arrive with presents for Wags but they're all present. They are just like Murray's; bones. When they find out that they have the same present they lower their heads but Anthony says that he'll like them anyway so their long faces turn upside down. They put the bones under the tree. Wags arrives and gives The Wiggles a present, which is a bone! The Wiggles and Wags laugh. (Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree Title Card) Song 17: Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree (Silent Night Title Card) Song 18: Silent Night (We Wish You a Merry Christmas Title Card) Song 19: We Wish You a Merry Christmas - About 10 seconds the song goes. The Wiggles hope you had a great time and wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Goodbye! Close with "Jeff's Christmas Tune" for the background music at the credits. Cast * The Wiggles - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Leeane Ashley * Dorothy's Voice - Carolyn Ferrie * Henry the Octopus - Charmaine Maritn * Henry's Voice - Jeff Fatt * Wags the Dog - Edward Rooke * Wags' Voice - Mic Conway * Santa Claus - Jonathan Mil * Iggy - Graeme Haddon * Ziggy and Frank - Edward Haddon * Iggy, Ziggy and Frank's Voices - Paul Paddick * Feliz Navidad Dancers - Larissa Wright, Reem Hanwell, Elyssa Dawson, Kristen Knox, Rhiannah Kitching and Shannon Smith * The Kids - Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran, Sian Ryan, Sofia Silvestrini, Clare Field, Joseph Field, Emma Ryan, Natasha Petracic, Ashleigh Johns, Laura Tilt, Anthony Silvestrini, Leonardo Silvestrini, Ceili Moore and Georgia Cook. * On the album at the top it has The Wiggles Logo from 1991-1996 but on the video it has the current logo. Production The production of Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas was all started in 1996. On that year, it was the time when they first recorded the album. The next year after when they have finished The Wiggles Movie, The Wiggles have started to work on the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas video. There have been 19 songs that have been filmed for the video. Another song called "Reindeer Express" was also filmed, but it was cut out. Only 2 pictures are shown. One shows the Wiggles holding presents that Santa gave them and another shows Henry, Captain Feathersword, Dorothy and Wags receiving their presents that Santa gave before being joined by The Wiggles. Henry receives a drum (from "Unto Us This Holy Night)", Captain Feathersword receives a telescope (from "Christmas Picnic"), Dorothy receives a teddy bear and Wags receives a bone. Gallery See here Promo Photos Wiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Santa Claus in promo picture. Wiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Santa Claus in promo picture as different pose. Wiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles doing their finger pose. Wiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture. Wiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture5.jpg|A photo of the Wiggles waking up Jeff. Wiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture6.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture. Wiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture7.jpg|Wags in promo picture. Wiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture8.jpg|Henry in promo picture. Wiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture9.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture. Wiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture10.jpg|Another Wags promo picture. Wiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture11.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture by a close-up. Wiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture12.jpg|Another Captain Feathersword promo picture. Wiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur. FelizNavidad-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and the Feliz Navidad dancers in promo picture of "Feliz Navidad". Wiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture14.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture. Wiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture #2 Trivia *This is the first Christmas video. *This is the first time the Wiggles have the current logo (previously debuted in Wiggledance! Live in Concert) on their shirts and belt buckles (first shown on The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack). *This is the first Wiggles video to make use of 3D animation techniques, that the director Dean Covell even gets a separate credit for that. *Murray's daughter Georgia is seen in "Ding Dong Merrily on High", "Christmas Star" and "Unto Us This Holy Night". *In the album, Anthony said that in octopus language, Bree-bop means hello, and Yoop means goodbye. *The Wiggles have their own arrangement of "Here Comes Santa Claus." *Photos of the Wiggles and friends on set are shown on the internet since 1997. *A beach scene of the Wiggles tearing down the sandcastle was filmed forwards, but the editors made it backwards to look like when they were supposedly building it before it leaded to a scene of Jeff sleeping. *"Have a Very Merry Christmas" was originally sung on a TV promo aired in 1996 about the Christmas album. * At the part where we see Jeff asleep after we see his dream when the other Wiggles run over to him and notice he's asleep Murray carries the Red Starry Guitar with him. This along with the deleted song were actually filmed at the same time. * The Wiggles aren't seen in "Ding Dong, Merrily on High" until "It's Always Christmas With You!". * "Scotland the Brave" is played on piano when Dorothy does some Scottish dancing. * In "Wags Is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree", Anthony, Jeff and Murray are nowhere to be seen except the Christmas tree background. * Anthony's brother Paul makes a sound cameo in a bonus clip where Jeff is sleeping and waking up. * The color of the letter 'I" for the Wiggles logo is in purple when the toy robot pushes the cart. * "Unto Us, This Holy Night" and its prologue, "Away in a Manger", the deleted scene of "Reindeer Express", "Silent Night" were filmed at the same time because Jeff's keyboard is seen next to the Christmas tree. * In a deleted scene, Anthony mentions a book called "The Polar Express". That story was later made to a film in 2004. A picture of the Big Red Car is also seen above Jeff's Purple Armchair in this deleted song. Category:Video Features